bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog Takanuvy
center Zapisy 1 lipca Nazywam się Takanuva, Toa Światła. Już przez cały - dzień? Miesiąc? Rok? - podróżuję przez inne wymiary w poszukiwaniu drogi na Karda Nui. Zostałem wysłany w podróż przez Zakon Mata-Nui z niezwykle ważnymi informacjami, które muszę przekazać Toa Nuva. Niestety maska, której moc wyrzuciła mnie w przestrzeń pomiędzy wymiarami, została zniszczona, więc moja podróż należy do najtrudniejszych. Mam nadzieję, że następnym przystankiem będzie już mój własny wszechświat. 3 lipca Widzę światło na horyzoncie. Po trzech błędnych celach, mogę tylko sobie życzyć, aby to była Karda Nui. Walcząc z międzywymiarowymi prądami, dotarłem do tego punktu. Był to kolejny portal do kolejnej rzeczywistości. Desperacko w niego zanurkowałem. Wyskakując z drugiej strony wylądowałem twardo na małej wysepce błota. Wokół mnie znajdowały się zmurszałe wody i dziwne rośliny. Czy to Karda Nui, Centrum Wszechświata, czy kolejny, nieznany mi świat? 7 lipca Jestem na bagnie otoczony przez mgłę. Nagle zauważyłem płetwę albo mackę przecinającą powierzchnię zabłoconej wody, ale nie widziałem zbyt dużo Rahi wokół. Czy jestem tam gdzie powinienem być? Używając moich nowych mocy lotu, wzniosłem się w powietrze. To wtedy ją zauważyłem - Toa wody zagrożona przez blado-białe, kościste monstrum. Nie wiedziałem czy to Gali, czy też nie, ale wiedziałem, że Toa są w niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy ujrzałem jedną z nich. Mogę rzucić lekkie światło na tą sytuację z moją lancą mocy! 10 lipca Wybuch światła stworzył groźną istotę. Mój towarzysz zatrzymał się i zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Spodziewając się ataku lub krzyku wściekłości, lub czegoś innego, nie chciałem brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Spojrzenie w jego twarz było prawie jednym z tych... smutnych i pełnych rezygnacji. Prawie jakby to wiedziało, że to ja lub ktoś taki jak ja nadchodzi, ale posiadanie nadziei przeciwko nadziei nie może jej pokazać. Potem ta istota zjechała w dół przez błoto i zniknęła. Gdziekolwiek jestem... to bardzo dziwne miejsce. 14 lipca Używając mojej nowo nabytej umiejętności latania (rezultat wirusa Makuty, którego otrzymałem w alternatywnym wszechświecie). Przybyłem tam gdzie tamta Toa musiała dotrzeć pieszo. Kiedy się przybliżyłem zdałem sobie sprawę, że pomimo różnic w jej wyglądzie, była to Gali. I pomimo tego, jak na nią patrzyłem rozpoznała mnie. "Co ty tutaj robisz?" spytała mnie, powiedziałem jej, że to była bardzo, bardzo długa opowieść i nie ma na nią czasu. Musimy znaleźć innych - muszą dowiedzieć się jakie grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. 17 lipca Gali spojrzała na mnie, tak jakby widziała mnie pierwszy raz. "Co ci się stało?" spytała mnie. "Twój pancerz... twoja maska... i czy mi się zdaje, czy ty urosłeś?" Wiedziałem skąd wziął się mrok mojego pancerza i mojej maski. To był efekt uboczny robactwa cienia, które zaatakowało mnie na Metru Nui. Ale dlaczego tak urosłem? Tak, zgaduję, że ja... chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Co to znaczy? Czy to się zatrzyma, czy nadal będę rosnąć? Moc Turaga znałaby odpowiedzi, ale teraz nie ma żadnego z nich w pobliżu. Podobnie jak za daleko wielu sytuacji byłem dawniej, tak teraz powinienem dowiedzieć się jak ja przez to przeszedłem. 21 lipca Gali była gotowa aby prowadzić poszukiwania innych Toa Nuva, ale ja czułem, że mam iść pierwszy. Miałem ze sobą zegar słoneczny. Przeniosłem go i położyłem na błotnistym podłożu. Wytworzyłem promień światła na jego tarczę i cień wskazał wschód. "Okej, więc idę dalej tą drogą" powiedziałem. Gali spojrzała na mnie zdezorientowana. "Czy to zegar słoneczny, który Lewa odzyskał z wyspy Mata Nui? Jak stał się taki mały? I do czego go używasz?" To były ostatnie pytania, na które mogłem odpowiedzieć. 24 lipca "Wiesz już o Zakonie Mata-Nui" - powiedziałem do Gali. "Powiedzieli mi, że wiesz. Zmniejszyli zegar słoneczny i dali go mi. Gdy rzucę na niego promień światła, to wskazuje mi miejsce, z którego można obudzić Wielkiego Ducha." Gali patrzyła na mnie, jak na dziwoląga, któremu wyrosły jeszcze dwie głowy... co -w obecnej sytuacji- za bardzo to mnie nie zdziwiło. Już miała mnie zapytać, czy aby na pewno dobrze się czuję, gdy oboje dostrzegliśmy pomarańczową poświatę na wschodzie. Szybko się do nas zbliżała i moja ciemna strona nakazała mi przygotować się na atak. Coraz trudniej było mi się opierać tym wewnętrznym ponagleniom - i może tym razem były uzasadnione. Jakby nie było, nie spotkałem pomarańczowego Toa... 28 lipca Byłem gotowy na wszystko jako że pomarańczowa postać zbliżyła się, lecąc z nieprawdopodobną szybkością. Jednak Gali spokojnie patrzyła na przybysza. Położyła rękę na moim ramieniu dając sygnał że wszystko w porządku. Okazało się że przybyszem jest Toa Pohatu, chociaż nie wyglądał jak Toa Kamienia którego pamiętałem. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem na moment, zanim powiedział "Nie mogę powiedzieć że podoba mi się ta zmiana koloru" "Kto to mówi" Odpowiedziałem "Jesteś pomarańczowy" "Tak, ale ja wyglądam w tym dobrze" Powiedział Pohatu z uśmiechem. 31 lipca Pohatu, Gali i ja lecieliśmy na wschód, w kierunku gdzie można było znaleźć innych Toa Nuva, jak powiedziała dwójka moich przyjaciół. Podczas drogi opowiedzieli mi co się zdarzyło - ich przybycie do Karda Nui, odkrycie obecności Makuta i ujawnienie że ci zmieniali Matoran Światła w Matoran Cienia. To ostatnie wzbudziło we mnie odrazę. Już wiedziałem, że w przeszłości musiałem być Matoraninem Światła, jednak te wspomnienia były zablokowane. Prawdopodobnie pracowałem razem z niektórymi Matoranami którzy zostali skorumpowani przez Makuta. Mogli być nawet dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Teraz i tutaj, przysiegam, że choćby nie wiem co - nawet jeśli oznaczało by to Mata Nuiego pozostawionego we śnie, nawet jeśli miałbym przypłacić to życiem - Dopilnuję by zobaczyć wyleczonych Matoran. 4 sierpnia Lecieliśmy tylko kilka minut gdy Gali spotrzegła coś na dole. Chwilę później ja również - pół tuzina wysokich na siedem stóp insektów latało nad powierzchnią bagna. Każdy miał cztery ramiona z żądłami na końcu. "Co to?" Spytałem. "Słyszałem że nazywają je Niazesk" odpowiedział Pohatu. "Drobni pupile Makut, którzy jakoś zmienili się w duże szkodniki które widzisz. Lepiej stać daleko od nich, są..." Wściekłe brzęczenie przerwało mu. Niazeski zauważyły nas i zmierzały w naszym kierunku. 7 sierpnia "Nie mamy na to czasu" Warknął Pohatu. Użył swej mocy aby rzucić kamiennymi blokami w dół, na nadlatujące Niazeski. Lecz te były dobre w lataniu i ominęły jego atak. Gali zdjęła jednego pociskiem wody, jednak reszta była coraz bliżej. Nie chciałem się dowiedzieć że ich żądła wywołują coś więcej niż swędzenie. Zacząłem celować swą lancą by użyć podmuchu światła przeciwko nim... ale potem pomyślałem, co jeśli to nie wystarczy? Co jeśli jeden albo dwa przedostaną się i skrzywdzą Pohatu albo Gali? Zdecydowałem... I wyciągnąłem prawe ramie by wyzwolić siłę Cienia. 11 sierpnia Wyzwoliłem podmuch czystej ciemności w nadchodzące Niazeski. Uderzyło ich to jak solidna ściana. Zakręciły a następnie zagłębiły się w bagnie. Obróciłem się do Gali i Pohatu spodziewając się gratulacji za wygraną walkę. Jednak to co zobaczyłem to był strach w ich oczach. "Co... to... było?" Spytał Pohatu. Wyciągał swą broń w moją stronę gdy to mówił! "Zaszły pewne... zmiany" Odpowiedziałem. "Właśnie widzę" powiedział Pohatu "Zastanawiałem się, gdzie Makuta z Metru Nui żyje, i jeśli żyje, gdzie miałby być - zgaduję teraz, że wiem, czyż nie?" 14 sierpnia "Dobrze się czujesz?" Powiedziałem wpatrując się w Pohatu "Myślisz że jestem Makutą?" "Cóż, nie wyglądasz za bardzo jak Toa Światła" Odparł Toa Kamienia, jego narzędzie pozostawało wycelowane we mnie "I kiedyś wszyscy byliśmy oszukani przez Makutę" Gali patrzyła raz na Pohatu raz na mnie. Ukazywała wątpliwość - i kto mógłby ją winić? Powiększyłem się i mój pancerz zmienił kolory ze złotego i białego na szary i biały. Szczerze, gdybym był Makutą próbującym podszyć się pod Toa Światła wykonałbym naprawdę kiepską pracę. Wysilałem mózg by znaleźć sposób na udowodnienie, że jestem sobą (to nie łatwe). Mógłbym użyć swych mocy Światła, jednak Pohatu zapewne uznałby to za iluzję Makuta. Mogłem użyć Maski by wzbudzić w nim zaufanie, jednak odniosłem wrażenie że w sekundzie w której poczuje zmianę nastroju zaatakuje. "Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Takanuvą to przepraszam" Powiedział Pohatu "Lecz jeśli nie jesteś, wszystkie nasze życia nie są warte widgeta. Odliczam do 10, daję ci czas na powiedzenie mi dlaczego nie powinienem w ciebie strzelić. 1... 2... 3..." 18 sierpnia "6 ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ..." "Co to są Toa?" Krzyknąłem nagle. Pohatu przerwał swe odliczanie i popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. "Co to ma znaczyć?" "Gdy pierwszy raz obudziłeś się na Daxii" powiedziałem w pośpiechu "Powiedziano ci że jesteś Toa a wtedy ty spytałeś 'co to są Toa?'. Tam nie było Makuta, więc skąd jeden z nich mógłby to wiedzieć?" "Jest jeden problem" Powiedział Pohatu "Ciebie także tam nie było" "Ale widziałem to" Nalegałem "Widziałem wasze stworzenie, wasz trening, widziałem walkę z Avohkahami i widziałem Burzę... Dlatego tutaj jestem." Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy. Zwróciłem się do Gali. "Pamiętasz, w zeszłym roku, gdy wciąż byłem Takuą Kronikarzem? Stworzyłaś połączenie mentalne ze mną, więc mogłem widzieć to co ty widziałaś gdy walczyliście z Makutą. Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić ponownie?" "Ja... Ja nie wiem" Powiedziała Gali. "Nie rób tego" Odezwał się Pohatu "Makuta z uwielbieniem wszedłby do twojej głowy." "Musi" Rzekłem "To jedyny sposób. Musi spojrzeć wgłąb mego umysłu, a jeśli nie spodoba jej się to co zobaczy... Będziesz mógł mnie zabić, w tym miejscu. " 21 sierpnia Toa Gali zamknęła swe oczy. Po kilku chwilach poczułem wyjątkowe uczucie jej umysłu wchodzącego w mój. Przez chwilę mogłem zobaczyć siebie jej oczami (trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo się zmieniłem). Wtedy poczułem zerwane połączenie ponieważ została odepchnięta. Pohatu wychylił się i złapał ją ratując od upadku. "Niesamowite" Powiedziała łagodnie "Miejsce w którym Mata Nui zginął... Inne w którym Toa rządziła jako dyktatorka... Twoja podróż była... Bogata w wydarzenia, Takanuvo. "Więc on jest...?" Spytał Pohatu. "Jest" Odpowiedziała Gali "Mroczniejszy, może i nie tak niewinny jak Takua, albo bohaterski jak go pamiętamy... Jednak jest on naszym przyjacielem" "Jaka jest sytuacja?" Spytałem. Pohatu wskazał na wschód. "Makuta dobrze walczą, ale my też. Obudzimy Mata Nui, zanim się obejrzysz!" "To" odparłem wznosząc się w górę "jest właśnie tym o co się martwię." 25 sierpnia Pohatu właśnie mówił że nie przypomina sobie historii o ich wczesnych przygodach które opowiadałem gdy przybyliśmy w środek bitwy na szeroką skalę. Toa Nuva walczyli z grupą Makuta których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Pohatu i Gali rozłączyli się aby zaatakować z boku kiedy ja wskoczyłem w sam środek. Jeśli mój wygląd zaskoczył Nuva to zrobił wiele więcej niż to w stosunku do Makuta. Moje moce Światła przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa i mistrzowie cienia wycofali się na wschód. Tahu nie tracił czasu by mnie przywitać. Wyciągnął sześć fragmentów kamienia i poprosił nas abyśmy to przeczytali. Powiedział, że zawiera tajemnicę zbudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Naprawdę chciałbym móc... tak blisko by spełnić ich przeznaczenie... ale przyszedł czas by powiedzieć to co wiem. 28 sierpnia Właśnie miałem mówić gdy przybył ktoś nowy - jeszcze inny Toa, jednak wydawało się że Toa są trochę ostrożni wobec niego. Gdy przemówił brzmiało to tak jakby właśnie nauczył się używać swego głosu. Opowiedział szokującą historię. Nie był jedynie nosicielem Maski Życia - on był Maską Życia. Gorzej, był Maską Życia odliczającą czas do zniszczenia każdego życia we Wszechświecie... Czegoś co było poza równowagą i to była jedyna droga do naprawienia tego. Dałem innym moment na przyswojenie wieści. Wtedy nadeszła moja kolej na zabranie głosu na tym spotkaniu. "Mamy jeszcze inny probilem" powiedziałem "Jeśli uda nam się obudzić Wielkiego Ducha, to miejsce zostanie uderzone przez burzę energii która zniszczy wszystko w Karda Nui" 1 września Spodziewałem się, że reakcją na moje wieści będzie szok lub panika. Mogłem się jednak domyśleć. "W takim razie będziemy musieli szybko się ruszać" powiedział Tahu. "Musimy dostać się do Codrexu, więc zaatakujemy Makuta z nadzieją że niektórzy z nas zdążą. To może być nasza jedyna szansa". Nie miałem czasu żeby zapytać się czym jest Codrex zanim walczyliśmy z Makuta w powietrzu. Lewa i Gali użyli swoich mocy aby przywołać burzę, ja zaś uderzyłem mocą światła. Makuta zaczęli się wycofywać, i wtedy zobaczyłem to poprzez mgłę - wielką, kulistą strukturę, w połowie pochowaną pod końcem upadłego stalaktytu, wyglądającą jakby była to całą wieczność, a jednocześnie jakby była temu miejscu kompletnie obca. Zrozumiałem, że to właśnie jest Codrex. 4 września Przedostaliśmy się do Codrexu, korzystając z kamiennych kluczy, przełamując silną barierę wokół niego. Gdy tylko byliśmy w środku, Toa zatrzymali się na chwilę. Zrozumieli, że to właśnie w tym miejscu przez prawie 100.000 spali w swoich kanistrach, czekając na odpowiedni czas, w którym będą potrzebni. Zauważyłem, że Tahu nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, ale będąc Toa tak krótko nie odwarzyłem się zapytać, co jest nie tak. Onua zaczął sprawdzać niektóre z urządzeń w komnacie. Musiał w coś uderzyć, ponieważ podłoga pośrodku pokoju zaczęła opadać. Zaciekawieni, zagłębialiśmy się w ciemność, aby zobaczyć co czekało na nas poniżej... Postacie * Takanuva * Toa Nuva ** Tahu ** Gali ** Lewa ** Pohatu ** Onua ** Kopaka (nie wspomniany imieniem) * Toa Ignika * Krika (Nie wspomniany imieniem) * Kilka Niazesków Zobacz także * Legendy BIONICLE 11: Ostateczna Bitwa * Komiks 14: Koniec Gry * Linia Czasu/Karda Nui * Saga/Karda Nui Category:Lista Sag